A Devil's Greed
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: There's a new girl in show biz and she's stealing Sho's thunder, how far will he go to destroy her? Does he really think his plan to steal her heart then smash it to bits will work? What happens when it backfires and blows up in his face? Meet Akuma Black, one of those girls that doesn't fall all over the rich, famous, and beautiful, but does the exact opposite. Shoxoc RenxKyoko
1. Prologue

**Dear Christmasloot (if your reading this)  
I know I promised not to publish anymore fanfictions until I've updated the ones I already have but I get a good plot in my head and I just have to write a fanfic for it! T—T I'm sorry! But I just can't help it, tell you what, if you are reading this, pm me saying which story you want updated next, k? We good? Good •w•**

**Sorry bout that guys, anyway this is my new Skip Beat fanfiction, its only the prologue, and just FYI Akatoki Agency is the talent agency that Sho works for, and Akuma means Devil (if you didn't know)**

* * *

"So, you wish for us to represent you miss..."

"Black, Akuma Black." Said a tall girl with blood red hair.

"Yes, miss Black, your demo was very impressive, however it was a solo, teens these days enjoy rock _groups_, not rock _singers_, and I'm afrai-"

"That was merely my demo, the rest of the band all has their own individual demos." The girl said coolly.

"In that case we would be glad to represent you miss Black, it says under skills that you are not only a singer but a net idol as well."

"Yes, that's true, I am also a net idol, that was how I started out, although after a few years I decided to pursue music as well." She said, "and please, call me Aku, Akuma and Black are too formal for my taste."

"Yes, Miss Bla- I mean, Aku, I'll provide you a list of managers to chose from, normally we don't assign managers to rookies but for a large group like yours it will be necessary, you will be working in studio 2b."

"So we have a deal?" The girl said, smirking, as she held out her hand.

"Yes, welcome to the Akatoki Agency, Miss Akuma Black."

* * *

**Yeah, that was a sad excuse for a prologue, but I'll have chapter one up later tonight so don't fret my little darlings -w-**

**p.s. **

**I know some of my regular readers are probably thinking, what's up with you and tsrunde types, well I'm a tsrunde, so it's easy to write from their POV, ok? (If your not a regular reader you should know that all of my oc (main) characters (except 2) are badass tsrundes like myself.) **


	2. Meet The Band

~Early the next morning~

"Nee-chan! Hurry up; we don't want to be late for our fist day!" Called a tall, pale, boy with short, choppy, blood red hair that covered the right side of his face.

"Coming Nii-chan!" Yelled a girl with long, wavy, waist length, blood red hair.

"Your one to talk Leo, Aku and I were ready and hour ago, you just lounged around, seriously, how are you two twins?! She's active, your lazy, she's badass and your clumsy, she's hot, and your…not." Laughed a boy with jet black hair done in the same style as the other boy.

"Well Ray, I would be a bit concerned if you thought I was hot, I mean, were both guys here, right?" Laughed the other boy, Leo, as he got off the couch in the lobby of their apartment complex, "and I'll get you for that lazy comment."

"Sure you will." Ray said, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon guys, the taxi is here!" Called Akuma, who was about to walk outside, her electric guitar hanging off her back.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming Aku!" Ray grumbled, grabbing his drumsticks that he had set down on a nearby coffee table.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Called, Leo, slinging his base guitar over his shoulder, and running to catch up with the others.

~At the Akatoki Agency, Sho's POV

I was sitting on the couch in the lobby of the agency, waiting for my manager, Shoko Aki, when I noticed something rather strange, the massive crowd of people that were supposed to be crowding around me were nonexistent, and instead focused on something on the other side of the room, so, naturally, I had to go check it out, as I got closer I could make out some of the hushed conversations.

"Woa~ is that them, the girl is so pretty!" One girl whispered.

"Aww~ I only wish I had natural red hair." Another pouted.

Red hair? Do I know any hot chicks with red hair? Naw, but maybe...

"Do you think that ones got a girlfriend?" Another girl asked.

"I dunno, I kinda like the redhead, he's so hot!" One more girl fawned.

Who could possibly be better looking than me, Shotaro Fuwa!

"You think she'd agree to go out with me?" One guy asked one of his friends.

"No way man! I bet she's into guys like me!" Another laughed.

Damn! What's the big deal, I gotta see who's causing all this commotion, not that I actually care or anything. I quickly pushed my way to the center of the crowd where I saw a group of three people, two of them hovering over a coffee table looking at some documents while talking amongst themselves, while a girl was typing away on her laptop, all three of them completely unaware of the crowd.

"Oi, Nee-chan, what are you doing? We gotta pick out a band name by the end of today, we need your help, and because the manager isn't here yet we need you even more." A boy with choppy red hair said, looking over to a girl that had to be his older sister.

"I'm blogging, duh, just cuz we signed with a record label doesn't mean I can neglect my fans." She sighed, closing her laptop and leaning back in her chair, her eyes now closed.

"Um...excuse me..." One guy asked the girl, who opened one eye and grumbled "eh?"

"Are you a net idol or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, my name is Akuma Black, but you can call me Aku." She said smiling, I could practically see her with a halo with little flowers floating around her.

"Here we go again, might as well get to the studio and work there, before Aku turns into little miss social butterfly." Scoffed another boy with black hair.

"Awww~ come on Ray, ugh! Your the reason I don't have a boyfriend, I never get to talk to anybody!" She complained, picking up her laptop and a guitar then walking over to the elevator door, "you two comin or what?" She asked grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah, and the reason you don't have a boyfriend is not my fault, blame Leo, he's the one with a pathological sister complex." The boy grumbled.

"I do not have a sister complex!" The redhead yelled angrily, stomping into the elevator right before it closed.

"Damn! I didn't get her number!" The guy from before yelled, banging his head on the wall, while his friend said, "hey at least you'll get to see her again, she works here right, and you found out she's a net idol named Akuma Black, and she doesn't have a boyfriend, that's a good start right?"

Stupid new girl, stupid pretty boys, stupid sister complex! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I was about to continue my mind rant when a voice broke into my thoughts, "Ummmm...earth to Sho, hello~ anyone in there."

I snapped myself back into reality and saw Shoko standing in front of me, "Wha! Oh, Shoko, its just you." I sighed.

"Sho are you ok, you look really angry..."

"Oh its nothing." I said through clenched teeth, "just a little cranky that's all."

~in studio 2b~

"Ok, first thing we gotta do is pick out a band name, how bout we each think of one then decide which one we like best, I'll go first, ummmm... How about, Dread Prince?" Ray Said.

"Nah, I like the dread part though, but we can't do that cuz were not all guys, I know that Aku's a bit boyish but-" Leo started but was stopped when Akuma knocked him upside the head.

"How about Dread Rose?" Aku asked.

"Dread Rose huh? I like it, what about you Leo?" Ray asked.

"From this day on we are known as Dread Rose." Leo said, leaning back in his chair.

"Ok now we just wait for the manager to-" Akuma started but was cut off when the door to their private studio flung open, revealing a tall, large chested woman, with long, wavy strawberry blond hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm oh so sorry! Please forgive me for my tardiness!" The woman said, bowing repeatedly, while the band sweat dropped.

"Arrive..." Akuma finished.

"You must be Tenshi Shiko, our manager, its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Leo Black, this is my sister Akuma, Aku for short, and her best friend, Ray Tamashi." Leo said, smiling, despite his annoyance.

"Yes, I am Tenshi Shiko, although my friends call me Koko, its a pleasure to be working with you." She said bowing.

"Please, no formalities necessary Koko-San." Akuma giggled, "Now, lets get to work!"

"Yes, Aku, now you haven't yet found a keyboard player if I'm correct." Said Tenshi, being rather informal.

"That's correct, were looking for someone that we cannot only make music with but get along with, which proves to be difficult." Ray pointed out.

"I see, but now that you are apart of the Akitoki agency we can surely get you the perfect Keyboard player!" Tenshi giggled, "I'll arrange auditions for the position right away, so if you'll excuse me," Tenshi said bowing, "I'll be on my way for now, while I'm gone you should get to work writing a good debut song." She bowed one final time before leaving the group in silence.

"So...ideas anyone?"

* * *

**Hope you liked that, and to all of my regular readers out there I'm almost done with the new chapter of ****_"All Snow Must Fall"_**** and ****_"Wait For Me, Nii-chan!" _****Luv you guys! ;)**

**_~Devil's Chic _**


End file.
